rhythmthiefandtheemperorstreasurefandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Thief and The Emperor's Treasure Wiki:About
This section was written by the founder, Iona123. You can contact her through here. Enjoy! Hi, I'm Iona123. Feel free to call me whatever you want. I don't mind. Welcome to this wiki. Rhythm Thief and The Emperor's Treasure!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! Let's talk Rhythm Thief. Ok, how many of you know what "Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure" is? (Very few people raise their hands) None of you. Right. That's no good. Alrighty then, Rhythm Thief's a video game, released for the Nintendo 3DS. WHAT'S A NINTENDO 3DS, YOU ASK????????? Eh, I can't help you with that, mate. Go look it up on Google. Anyhoo, back to Rhythm Thief. Yes, it is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. It stars a....erm....Rhythm Thief...... Who goes by the name of "Raphael" during the day, and "Phantom R" during the night! ((I dunno about you, but I think "Phantom R" sounds awesome! )) It is to be released early 2012. But you can find more about it on this wiki. The Wiki!!!!!!!!!! Some of you may know me off other wikis, such as MySims Wiki, MySims Fanon, and maybe even SpongeBob........ *shifty eyes* Scientifically speaking, I grew a *tiny thought* for this game when I turned to pages 56 and 57 in my February issue of Official Nintendo Magazine. ((By the way, you guys wrote a really good article!!!! )) I subscribe to Official Nintendo Magazine. Heh heh. Me went to computer, and me looked up the trailer on teh Internet. ((PLEASE tell me you know what the Internet is..... )) I watched all of them, and one of them made me laugh me head off for some odd reason. Shock horror. The only wiki that mentioned this game was the Nintendo 3DS wiki, and that didn't provide me with much information, cuz I am too dumb to understand it. I suppose you can call me strange for that, but it didn't really tell you much about the game. So I thought I'd make a wiki so that people can learn something about this game. Simple. I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!! Like, now. Yes, put down your sandwich. If you've seen the amount of pages on this wiki, then you KNOW I need you to help me edit some stuff. I don't know a thing about this game, so I'm *hoping* you do. Editin' this thingy So, let me get sumthin' straight. I like ice cream. NOOOOO THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!!!!!! ((Though it is VERY true )) What I meant to say was, to edit somethin', all ya need to do is look at where the title of the weirdo-article is. Next to that is the "Edit" button. Yes, that button. NOOOOOOO NOT THAT BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, THAT one. Then click it. Then edit. Simple. Easy as pie. ((Eating it. )) Yes, you can edit. But we'd prefer it if you created an account. We admins would very much prefer that. ((Or at least I would...)) We'd like to know who you are, so we can thank you, and stuff. And stuff. But beware, once we find out how to make this wiki registered users only, then....... MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you won't be doing any editin'. Just kidding. Maybe...... To edit a page, go to de top of de article and click Edit. It won't bite, I promise. When you edit, don' edit for the fun of it, or anythin' like that. Like sayin': lol raphael is sooooo awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! On R-Dude's page. Sure, it's true, but please don't. That's what your user page is for. I'm watchin' you........Yes, I am on here a lot, and I'm always watchin' you, but if you mess about, I'll be watchin' you more closely. *shifty eyes* Ok, let's think of this wiki as a book. With lots of authors. That's us. This book needs to have accurate information, as well as ACTUAL information. Ok, another example: Fondue!!!! Here's the description of Fondue out of Official Nintendo Magazine: " Fondue Raphael's dog is his trusty chum, helping him out in times of need. He's a French dog, which explains why he barks in French." Pretty cool, eh? Now, some idiotic idiot guy comes up and says "DUDE!!!!! I LOVE FONDUE!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW, I'LL WRITE THAT IN THE BOOK THING!!!!!!!!!!!!" So he adds "lol i love fondue he rocks" to the end of the description. It then becomes: " Fondue Raphael's dog is his trusty chum, helping him out in times of need. He's a French dog, which probably explains why he barks in French. lol i love fondue he rocks" Not pretty cool, eh? IT NOW SUCKS. DON'T DO THAT. We can easily revert your edits and ban you, so don' be havin' fun with us, mate. Seriously. You've got your user page, so you can edit that and tell us a bit about yourself. But, DO NOT just sign up to edit your user page, and never help with da articles, that'z just lame. *shifty eyes* Whateverz. Have any questions about bananas the wiki???? You need me help? You got me some questions? Need me to get you somethin'? I SUPPOSE you can go contact the Iona with the 123 ((aka ME)) here. I'll reply as soon as I can. Just click "Leave message" once ya get to somebody's talk page. Then type. Simple. Easy as pie. ((Eating it. )) Then once you've typed your message, if you're not using a word bubble, click de messed up signature button, or type --~~~~, and then leave it at that. We hate the anonymous of it all. Besides, if you don't, I can't reply cuz I don't know who to reply TO. I'll show you a message I made! YAY. I want to let Raphael know I like his hat. So here's what Ah say: Hi! I like your hat! --~~~~ And here's de outcome: Hi! I like your hat! --Iona123 11:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) YAY. There you go. Wait a few hours or a day for a reply. This awesome site will notify you if you have a new message. Indeed. YAY. That is all teh Iona123inator has to say. As they always say: HAVE FUN EDITIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((It's a rule.)) Bye for now!!!! ((I'm watching you.....))